Long Time Coming
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: James and Lily. A Stag and A Doe. Perfect for each other. Soul mates in Life and in death. Five drabbles. Five set of song lines. For Lyrics Inspired Drabble Challenge on HPFC.
1. Gone Forever

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'Long Time Coming' by Oliver James and my pairing is Lily/James. The theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Long Time Coming~Oliver James**

**1: Gone Forever**

_**Everybody wants to be loved every once in a while**_

_**We all need someone to hold onto**_

_**Just like a helpless child**_

"_I can't pretend anymore. You have chosen your way and I have chosen mine."_

Lily Evans own words ran through her mind repeated as she sat alone in the astronomy tower tears falling down her eyes. She couldn't believe it; she had finally broken things off completely with her long time best friend. He had been for her since they were kids, when she had cried because Petunia called her a freak. But everything had changed once they had arrived at Hogwarts and sorted into enemy houses. Still, they had tried their best to stay as best friends.

But now, it was all over. She hated him for choosing such a path…but she missed him.

James had been feeling angry the whole day, and when he heard that Snivellus was outside Gryffindor tower waiting for Lily he wanted to barge out and thrash him. But when he saw Lily go out with a determined expression he had remained in his place. He waited for five minutes…ten minutes…twenty minutes; unable to wait for Lily to return her went out and saw that the corridor was empty. His heart stopped for a moment. Was she with Snape? _Alone_? He thought.

Trying to ignore the worry, he ran back in to look at the Marauders map; grabbing the map with him and his invisibility cloak he headed out again. He found her in the Astronomy tower all by herself. Feeling happy he headed toward the tower.

All the happiness left him when he heard her sobbing. Oh god! _What _had Snape done? He was going to kill him!

"Hey…" he said softly, sitting next to her. For once Lily didn't use sarcasm with him; instead she just watched him and then turned away. Still crying.

"What happened?" he asked wishing that he could make her happy.

"I lost him…I lost my best friend." She choked out.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and hesitantly squeezed her hand.

She leaned against him as she cried and he held her gently patting her back. After what seemed forever Lily moved back and looked at him intently.

"Thank you James." She said softly. James nodded with a small smile; a part of him was hopeful. Oh yes…he was hopeful.

**A/N: I have always thought that Lily would have been immensely hurt to loose Severus as her best friend. Why else did she put up with him for years at Hogwarts right? So, yeah she would have been hurt. He was her second best friend after Petunia; they _had_ been close. And loosing Severus might have brought back some memories. **

**Though I love Severus…I ship James/Lily. James was there for her…in the right way. **

**How was it? Let me know your thoughts! =)**

**PS: Do you like Severus? And your favorite couple?**


	2. Not Anymore

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'Long Time Coming' by Oliver James and my pairing is Lily/James. The theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**2: Not Anymore**

_**Can you whisper in my ear? **_

_**Let me know it's alright**_

The meeting with Petunia and her fiancé Vernon had gone horribly bad! Lily had been shocked to know that Petunia had told Vernon about her and James being a witch and wizard and the soon to be married couple had shared same opinion. Both of them thought that James and she were freaks! The whole idea of a get together was just a waste of time. And Vernon had been so superior, and James being James was just amused. Overall…the evening was _disastrous_.

"Lily I'm sorry!" James apologized again. It really wasn't his fault, but she just wanted to be angry too.

"It's alright James." She said curtly.

"Look…I promise, we'll sort it out." he said. "I'm sure Vernon is a great guy." He added looking extremely unsure.

"Aside from the fact that he's a git?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, aside from that." he chuckled.

"I can't believe she is marrying him!" she sighed. James just pulled her against his chest stroking her soft red hair.

"I wish she didn't hate me," she whispered. Even after all these years Petunia hadn't gotten over the fact that Lily was a witch and hated her for it.

"She doesn't sweetheart," James said reflexively. But both of them knew what the truth was; Lily just hugged him tighter.

"Lily…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." James kissed her hair.

"I know." Lily replied smiling.

If there was one person and one constant thing in her life then Lily was sure it was James and his love for her. Yeah, he was there for her and she knew it.

**A/N: Well, I did read on Pottermore that James and Lily met up with Vernon and Petunia and that was actually disastrous! Cant expect anything else when its Vernon right? :P**

**Did you like it?**

**Lemme know! *review***


	3. But I Love You Too

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'Long Time Coming' by Oliver James and my pairing is Lily/James. The theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Long Time Coming~Oliver James**

**3: But I love you too**

_**You can love for a day**_

_**You can think you got everything**_

_**But everything is nothing**_

_**When you throw it away**_

Lily was pretty shocked. A whole day had passed without James asking her out and Lily had thought that was the most impossible thing that could happen. James Potter _never_ lost a chance on asking her out! It didn't matter to him whether they were in a room full of people or alone, he _always_ asked her…at least once a day.

Then why wasn't he now? She thought. They was walking along side each other alone returning to the Gryffindor tower from their regular patrols together as a head boy and head girl. He wasn't even talking useless things or the pranks as he usually did. He strolled happily humming to himself slightly ahead of her.

"Ouch!" Lily exclaimed as she stumbled back and fell. She had just walked into one of the hard walls.

"Whoa! You okay Lily?" he asked her helping her up.

"I'm alright!" Lily said blushing deep red due to embarrassment.

"Okay…if you say so," James shrugged and went back to his humming and strolling.

Lily stood there dumbfounded. _James Potter_ had just walked off? He hadn't even bothered to offer to help or walk or go to the infirmary? Not that she needed anything that sort but James usually behaved that way around her…until today.

Feeling a little angry and cold she followed him. The next few days went the same, James hardly noticed her and she found herself wishing more and more that he did. She watched him in confusion every time she thought he wasn't looking which was almost always. And every time he spoke to a girl she began to feel less friendly and developed unknown hatred toward her.

Very soon she began to realize that her flippant denials at James proposals were just a joke and deep inside she had had feelings for him. She had enjoyed being his centre of attention and now without it she was miserable.

During the first Hogsmeade visit, Lily had decided to stay back at Hogwarts while her friends decided to go. She didn't want to inflict her miserable self on them. She walked up to the owlery with a letter to her parents in her arm; after sending her letter she stood there lost in her thoughts unaware that James Potter was watching her.

After few moments he walked up to her, "How come not at Hogsmeade?" he asked.

Lily looked up startled, "Oh…umm…I didn't feel like going," she mumbled very much aware that her face was heating up. Her heart beat had increased and she was feeling very nervous as the butterflies in her stomach did somersaults.

James watched her suppressing a smirk, "Hmm…still not feeling like going?" he asked closing the distance between them and staring at Lily intensely.

"Huh?" Lily mumbled incoherently.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me Lily?" James whispered.

"Yes." Lily agreed without another thought.

**A/N: Well…James was _pretending_ to ignore Lily! Works in real life too eh?**

**So, what did you guys think of it?**

**Cookies to everyone who reviews! **


	4. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'Long Time Coming' by Oliver James and my pairing is Lily/James. The theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Long Time Coming~Oliver James**

**4: The Wedding **

_**Then you look in my eyes**_

_**And I have it all once again**_

James Potter fidgeted as he waiting for the love of his life at the altar. He had a bright smile plastered as on face waiting for his bride. He couldn't believe that the moment was finally here! It almost felt surreal. He was the happiest man on earth at that moment, of that he was sure.

The music changed, his Lily entered with her father. His breath hitched and heart skipped a beat. To James she was the most beautiful woman; she was wearing a white traditional gown with netted sleeves, it hugged her delicately highlighting her perfect body and he vibrant red had been braided into a bun but a few loose curls hung over he face.

Lily hadn't looked up at James yet, he was waiting for her to meet his eyes. The distance between them closed and Lily's father finally placed his daughter's hand in his. And then Lily's green orbs met James's light brown eyes.

That was it.

The look in their eyes said it all.

The loved each other immensely and were ready to spend rest of their lives together.

Forever.

**A/N: Aww! I loved writing this one. I know it's short…but as the saying goes short and sweet. **

**Did you find it cute?**

**Reviewing has just become easier now *hint* **

**Umm…so…review guys? :P *grins***


	5. Unofficial Date

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'Long Time Coming' by Oliver James and my pairing is Lily/James. The theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Long Time Coming~Oliver James**

**5: Unofficial Date**

_**It's been a long time coming down this road**_

_**And now I know what I have been searching for**_

There was certain awkwardness between them as they walked together on the streets of Hogsmeade dressed up in their warmest clothes. As they had been late in leaving, the streets weren't that full, and it was so cold that people had taken refuge in the shops.

James seemed to be lost in his thoughts while Lily hugged herself; finally noticing Lily's posture James asked, "are you cold?" his eye brows were furrowed.

"Um…aren't you?" she asked rhetorically.

"I think we should go in somewhere then," he smiled a little and led them in the nearest café. It was almost empty, students preferred Madame R's compared to this one. But neither of them said anything.

"What do you want?" James asked Lily as they seated themselves into a tiny booth by the fire.

"Butter beer please," Lily said removing her gloves and rubbing her arms for warmth.

James came back with a tray of two butter beers and some crackers. "You should have told me you were feeling cold," James mumbled coming closer to Lily and held her hands in his after removing his gloves.

Lily gasped in surprise feeling a strange electric shock when he touched her; James raised his eye brows, but hid his surprise by smirking. She mumbled something incoherently a deep blush creeping up her cheeks, while James suppressed his chuckle.

They had been staring at each other holding hands for a very long time, "Um…I think I'm warm now," Lily whispered. "Thanks," she added. He just smiled in return.

"Your nose is still red though," he teased her.

Lily just smiled weakly; being close to James like this was making her feel weird. She wanted to be close to him; it had felt nice to have him so close to her. He hadn't really moved away now either, they were still close. She could feel his body heat. And he was _warm._

They drank their butter beers talking randomly about home work and head duties; when it was time to leave Lily's placed money for her drink on the tray.

"I'm paying Lily," James rolled his eyes reaching out for his money bag.

"It's not a _date_ James." She simply said wishing that it was though. He pursed his lips but agreed with her.

They headed back to the castle, it was empty still. Hardly students ever came back early trying to enjoy the freedom as much as possible. When they were close to the Gryffindor tower James stopped her.

Lily looked at him with question in her eyes; he looked nervous…and _serious_. This was new for James Potter. He was never serious!

"Would you um like to go on a date with me this coming Friday?" his eyes bore into hers.

Lily looked at him for a moment trying to ignore the flutter of her heart and then said, "Yeah…I would love to."

**A/N: Aw…I enjoyed writing all the five drabbles and want to thank xBlueEyedAngel (Host of LIDC) for coming up with such nice set of lines.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! =)**

**Leave me your reviews..!**


End file.
